The First Leg/The Snowy Hill
The way the first leg of the race and the Snowy Hill goes in The Wings Around the World Rally. (The screen shows the show of the Wings Around the World.) Brent Musburger: Race fans, it's that time of year again. Welcome to the Wings Around the Globe. Hello, I'm Brent Musburger, here with my good friends Davis Hobbscap, Darrell Cartrip and Bob Cutlass, and this is the flagship event of the world's fastest sport where only the best of the best compete. Each leg brings a new challenge, testing agility, navigation and endurance. But when it's all said and done, speed is the name of the game. Our very own Colin Cowling is standing by live from Fantasyland airport with the best seat in the house. Darrell Cartrip: It'll be really great to see Princess Yuna racing for the very first time. David Hobbscap: Won't that be something, Bob, Including some more foals and their guardians racing? Bob Cutlass: Without a doubt, David. (The show features another screen that shows Colin Cowling, who is named Lofty Crofty in the United Kingdom version.) David Hobbscap: How's the view, big guy? Colin Cowling: Brent, the scene below me is absolutely electric. As you know, we have racers from all over the world, here. But the real story should be who's coming in second to three-time defending champ, Ripslinger, who is seeking to become the first four-time winner in the Wings Around the Globe. (The camera then shows Hiro, Princess Luna, Prince Isamu, Princess Celestia, Duck, Prince Indy, Princess Anna, Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, Twilight Sparkle, Flash Sentry, Dusty, Chug, Dottie, Maru, Skipper and Sparky watching the show on the TV.) Colin Cowling: The racers are making their way to the runway. Dottie: (noticing Yuna and her friends on the TV) It's Yuna and her friends! Sparky: Yuna! Whoo! Chug: All right, everybody, get your Yuna bobbleheads. (grabs a cart of Yuna merchandise with his fuel pump) Your oven mitts, hats, bumper stickers, and I also ordered a thousand commemorative whistles. (picks up a whistle) Sparky: (does regular whistling) Chug: Hey, you think you can help me set up a website? Sparky: Does a giga bite? Chug: Well, not if you pet him nicely. Chug and Sparky: (both laugh) Maru: This if gonna be the best race ever. (The scene then skips to the racers coming onto the runway.) Photographer: Yuna. (Reporters are heard clamoring.) Brent Musburger: One-hundred and thirty-six nations compete. Twenty-one planes selected. Folks, a step onto this field, is a step into history. Darrell Cartrip: Here come the racers lining up! (The racers then line up on the runway as the crowd cheers.) Princess Yuna: Holy smokes! Chomly: That's a whole lot of racers. Cheetor: Isn't this great, Nyx? Nyx: I sure is, Cheetor! Jawg: Amazing! Colin Cowling: And for the first time ever, folks, we have the foals and their guardians! Pitty: The foals and their guardians? Female Pitty: Well, they're gonna die! Blue Star: (as four jets fly over) Look at the jets! Cars: (chanting) Carface! Carface! Magnifo: Wow! Cars: Carface! Carface! Carface! Carface: Yeah. You're caught in the riptide! (laughs) The Dazzlings: The Dazzlings have entered the scene! El Chupacabra: ¡Muchas gracias! (speaking Spanish) Nyx: Whoa! Look at this crowd. El Chupacabra: Stay focused, amigos! Don't let anything distract you. (notices Rochelle) Ay-yay! (The camera then shows Rochelle, a pink, white and red female plane, from different angles as her ailerons and rudder move. In 11 international countries, Rochelle's nationality and paint job are changed, with different dialogue that has mentioning about her nationality and speaking her language, along with different names in some countries.) El Chupacabra: I remember when we first set eyes on each other. Nyx: We notice. Princess Skyla: She is beautiful. 10: Like Ishani. El Chupacabra: She is like an angel, sent from heaven. Like a sunrise after a lifetime of darkness! Thunder Spectrum: Like fresh flowers on a field of green grass. El Chupacabra: This is not your thing, my friends. Judge Davis: All right, racers. Start your engines! (The planes then start their engines, which are heard revving, spin their propellers and their jet fans start spinning too.) Princess Skyla: Contact! Snowdrop: Contact! Sunbeam: Contact! Brownie: Contact! Flain: (starts the Sopwith Camels by giving the prop a jerk) Brent Musburger: Seven legs, over 31,000 kilometers, the world's highest mountains, and the deepest oceans all stand before them just waiting to be conquered by the right competitor. Bob Cutlass: Are you getting all of this, Darrell? Darrell Cartrip: I sure do, Bob, This is going to be the greatest race ever. (The crowd then cheers as the flag person gets ready to wave the green flag.) Maru: Here we go. Oh, boy! Prince Indy: (happily gurgling) Princess Celestia: That right, My little foals, There's your cousin at the race Princess Anna: (laughing) Prince Isamu: (laughing) Princess Luna: Yes, Isamu, Your big sister is in the race. Brent Musburger: All the preparation. It all comes down to this moment. One of these planes is about to fly off into the pages of sports history and become a champion. David Hobbscap: Let's hope we'll have our best champion. Nyx: (heartbeat) Princess Twila: Nyx? Are you okay? Nyx: I am okay. Brent Musburger: The racers were ready to race! Human Pinkie Pie: Wee! Adagio Dazzle: (to the foals and their Guardians) Hey, little foals! I hope you're ready to lose! And "Princess Puna" too! The Human Dazzlings: (laugh) Princess Skyla: Those stupid jerks are so getting beat! Princess Yuna: (exhales) Gator: (in Nyx's mind) Being brave is the not thing without feeling scare, being brave is what you do when you're feeling scare. Nyx: I can do this! (There is slow motion of the flag raising up, then the motion goes back to normal when the flag is waved.) Announcer: Go! (The planes then start to move as the crowd cheers.) Brent Musburger: And we are under way! Darrell Cartrip: Look at them go! (All of the planes take off.) Footi: Off we go! (Most of the racers climb high up into the sky, while Yuna and the others are affected by the swirlies, winds forced out from the racers.) Nyx: Whoa! Swirlies! Whoa! Whoa. (sighs) Volectro: Skipper wasn't kidding. (Yuna and the others then get down towards the Atlantic Ocean, and continue flying.) Brent Musburger: Our first stage is a whopper. A dead sprint across the North Atlantic. The planes are racing to . Colin Cowling: That's right, Brent. This is how it works, folks. The winner of the leg today is the first to take off tomorrow. Bob Cutlass: Right you are, Colin, This is where Yuna begins David Hobbscap: And they're of to The Himalayas! (The camera then shows the team flying low above the sea as they come across icebergs, cold temperatures and falling snow.) Teslo: (through the radio) Electric Rainbow here. Be prepared for coldness, everyone! We're almost in The Snowy Hill. Hoogi: I see it! 9: It's the blizzard! 5: Freezing! Cold! Cold! Princess Yuna: (shivering) Freezing my wings off. Princess Slyla: We're almost there! (At Reykjavík Airport, there are two blue and white planes of opposite color named Tsubasa and Koyla Ivanov, who are drinking oil. Bobbi Page's version of The Girl from Ipanema is playing. Then Yuna and the others come in feeling cold as the wind howls.) Princess Yuna: (shivering) I need warmth. Killer: (laughs) Hey, look who's finally here! It's that daughter of Hiro and Luna! And her friends. Carface: (to Yuna and her friends) You do know this is a race, right? The Human Dazzlings: (laugh) Killer: That's a good one, boss. Princess Yuna: (shivers) We're a little cold. Human Aria Blaze: What a shame. Human Adaigo Dazzle: Have some hot chocolate. Human Sonata Duck: But be careful not to melt! (They all laugh.) Flurr: Just don't let them get to us. Let's just get you guys warmed up. Human Sonata Dusk: (notices the Frosticons not shivering} Hey, how come you're not affected by the cold? Slumbo: Well, We're The Frosticons. I'm used to such coldness. You really should study your Astronomy. Lunk: We don't care about the weather unlike you gals. (The group move over to a place where they can get warm. Meanwhile, El Chu is talking to Rochelle.) El Chupacabra: Excuse me, Isn't this great racing agian? Rochelle: Oui. It is, my love. El Chupacabra: We're still one in ice. Rochelle: Ah! Together as one, oui? El Chupacabra: yes. Rochelle: And we are one? El Chupacabra: Yes. Rochelle: We're full of life? El Chupacabra: Si. Rochelle: (laughs) You are quite a catch like I was. El Chupacabra: That's my angel. (In another room, the team is warming up.) Snowdrop: I remember that cold weather during the winter. Flain: Don't worry, Guys, We'll warm you up a bit. Princess Twila: (shivering) Flain: (using his flame to warm up the others) Princess Twila: (shivering) Thanks. That feels good, Flain. Flain: No problem, Twila. Vulk: With a mix it. Zorch: (laughs) Human Twilight Sparkle: Hello. Elsa: Hello, Everyone, Hello, Yuna. Princess Yuna: What are you doing here? Elsa: I was just visiting here. Human Sunset Shimmer: I've brought some hot cocoa with lots of marshmallows. Snowdrop: Where did you get those? Human Applejack: Didn't y'all remember the Celestian? Willow Apple: Oh yeah. Human Rarity: Careful, it's hot. Emerald: Thank you. Olaf: Good thing I don't melt thanks to my flurry. Princess Luna: (on the radio) This is Canterlot to Princess Yuna and friends. Princess Yuna: We read you, Mama. Dusty Crophopper: (through the radio) So what's it like racing with the big dogs, Yuna? Princess Yuna: Oh! Well, my wings froze a little. Dusty Crophopper: (through the radio) Man! Princess Yuna: I had icicles hanging off my mane. Dusty Crophopper: (through the radio) All right! Princess Yuna: And I nearly smashed into a 10-storey iceberg. Dusty Crophopper: (through the radio) Awesome! Princess Yuna: (through the radio) Yeah, "awesome" is not quite the word that I would use to describe a gruesome near-death experience. Dusty Crophopper: You hang in there, buddy. There's nothing better than dying while doing what you love most. Dottie: (through the radio) (sighs) That's gonna make him feel a lot better. Skipper Riley: Yuna, just like when the Jolly Wrenches were up in the Aleutians the air down close to the sea has more moisture, which is why you took on ice. You gotta try to fly higher. Snowdrop: Great. Chug: Skipper's right! Skipper Riley: And you, Nyx. Cheetor: But, Skipper. I don't think Nyx's up to this. Nyx: But, I took a deep breath. I was a little nervous. Skipper Riley: Well, you just have to try harder. The good news is tomorrow's leg goes through the Bavarian obstacle course. It's all about agility, so it's your chance to move up. And remember, it's not speed that wins races, it's skill. Cheetor: You know, Nyx. Skipper's right. It's not speed. It's skill. Princess Lily Sparkle Rose: You've got to try harder, Nyx. We'll stick to your side through the next leg of the race. Nyx: Thanks, guys. Olaf: It's really great to see you guys. Human Fluttershy: Great to see you too, Olaf. Krader: Yeah! Yeah, Best Hot Cocoa ever. Human Sunset Shimmer: We're glad you enjoyed it. Human Twilight Sparkle: We all are. Princess Yuna: Alright, Let's rest up for tonight. Snowdrop: Right, Sis! Princess Yuna: Tomorrow is the second leg of the race. Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes